Water & Heat
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After getting hit with major overheating and on a completely empty airship together, Kai helps Jinora get better by transferring mouthfuls of water to her through lip lock since Jinora can't drink from the glass by herself. He continues to help her get better and this turns out to be a very intimate time for them both. a Kainora (Kai x Jinora) Fluff story. Please read & review!


Water & Heat

The heat was to unbearable for Jinora to take anymore as she finally fainted on the deck of the airship. Nobody else was around besides Kai because they were all out in town to get more supplies and to gather information. Jinora stayed behind because she wasn't feeling all that well and was light headed, so Kai decided to stay behind with her to help her get better.

Seeing that Jinora had fainted, Kai quickly rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Jinora! Hey, are you OK?" he asked her as he felt her forehead.

Gasping slightly, Jinora finally fluttered her eyes open from her unconscious state and said to him, "I can't breathe...Throat is to dry and to hot..."

"Hold on a second, I'll be back soon." Kai replied to her as he ran inside the house and got a glass of water. Holding Jinora back in his arms, he lifted the glass up to her lips.

Jinora shook her head, "I can't open my lips farther apart...I'm too weak to do it myself."

"Alright...So I guess we'll just do the alternative than. But please don't slap me or anything like that." Kai said as he lifted the glass again and taking a big sip of it himself.

Jinora looked at him with half-closed eyes confused until she get what he was doing, Kai parted her lips slightly more and kissed her. She felt the cold liquid leave Kai's mouth and down her throat as she felt herself being re-energized by the water. But she wasn't better yet and Kai saw that the water was working, but she needed another dose.

So Kai picked up the water again, took a sip and kissed Jinora again on the lips. After the second time, Jinora found herself able to speak better again.

"Wow...My hero." Jinora chuckled slightly as she lifted her hand on Kai's cheek, "Who knew you were such a great kisser and a great practitioner of first aid."

Kai was blushing but he smiled at the compliment, "I don't even know If I'm a good kisser or not, but I do know what it means to survive and what people are trying to say through eye contact. Let's just get you inside."

So Kai lifted Jinora in his arms and carried her inside to a bed where he laid her body down and put a light blanket over her to keep her comfortable.

"Sit on the bed with me...It'll be more comfortable and better for you to give me dosages of water." Jinora said as she gently gazed at him.

Kai smiled and replied, "Sure, just let me get some more water and then I'll come back."

So after Kai had left and gotten some water, he came back and sat down on the bed. Lifting Jinora's head onto his chest and wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her steadily up. He sat there keeping Jinora comfortable as she recovered from her heat stroke.

After a long time had passed Jinora said again, "Kai...Water please."

Kai took some water in his mouth and kissed Jinora again on the lips, allowing the water to refresh her throat and keep her hydrated.

"Man... I just feel so embarrassed doing this to you... especially since it involves me kissing you on the lips." Kai admitted as he wiped a stray water drop from the side of his mouth.

Jinora laughed, "Hey, just be thankful that you're doing this when everyone on the ship is off and not in front of my dad. Besides, I don't mind you kissing me on the lips. Your lips are so soft that I don't mind the lip contact."

"Thanks for the compliment, glad to know that my lips are soft. Just... Let this be our little secret please. I don't need Mako or Bolin or even your dad or uncle for that matter breathing down my neck for kissing you." Kai said as he stroked Jinora's head softly.

Jinora giggled, "This'll be our little secret. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

For the next couple of minutes they repeated the hydration kiss routines until finally Jinora fell asleep in Kai's arms. Causing the new Airbender to smile at her softly and he laid her down on the pillow gently. Sitting in the chair right besides her bed, Kai watched Jinora as she slept as her protective guardian away from the strong heat from outside.


End file.
